


Follow the Leader

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [87]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, House Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words proud, leader and retain.





	Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/177099560144/the-sterekdrabbles-words-for-today-are-proud)

“Built in the late 1800’s, this house retains much of the original woodwork,” the real estate agent rattled off as she led them inside. Derek grunted quietly while Stiles nodded and shifted his hold on their daughter.

“Daddy,” their daughter whispered. “Can I walk? Please!” 

Stiles sat her down and she bounced up next to the lady as they continued on. Five minutes later, she stood in an empty bedroom, nodded, then looked at Derek and Stiles.

“This will be your room,” she said, proudly, then skipped out.

“Our daughter is a natural born leader,” Stiles mumbled and Derek snorted.


End file.
